


10 days following Squids

by MCDragon007



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daily ruotine, Deviates From Canon, Experimental Style, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Monsters, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDragon007/pseuds/MCDragon007
Summary: Once, Stepanich(skeleton) and Petrovich(spider) decided to watch the squids for 10 days. Nothing boded trouble. But something went wrong and it turned into a disaster...
Kudos: 3





	10 days following Squids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirp. chirp. chirp. chirp... Squid. squid. squid. squid...

It was one of the sunny days. Although the days are usually such is. But, in order not to consider our life simple - let's say that this is an unusually sunny day. Hostile mobs that are harmful to the sun's rays, usually hide in forests or caves, or maybe have fun at someone's party(I don’t know what, where and how everyone does it).

Villagers go about their daily business in the villages. They are fortunate that many dangerous mobs cannot be under the sun. But there are no disasters, catastrophes and problems. Sometimes it makes me bored. This is a normal gaming day and the world.

Maybe something will be interesting in the forest. The forest, as always, is full of trees, because this is the forest. But... what are these sounds? Deep in the forest you can hear the skeleton trembling with bones and the spider hissing. These are the familiar kinds of mobs to us. But these are not just ordinary mobs like everyone else of their kind. This is the skeleton and the spider who always communicate together and do some stupid things. Here I can see something interesting(I would be going to finish it all). They walked in the forest and talked about something:

"Well, Petrovich, how do you like the weather today? Is it really sunny today?" The skeleton said.

"Stepanich... what are you talking about? Do not be ridiculous." The spider replied him with a laugh.

"What's wrong? Umm..."

Suddenly the spider could not restrain himself, and laughed out loud. The skeleton was perplexed.

"Oh, sorry..." The spider hardly stopped laughing. "It's just... my buddy, the weather is always sunny, but only until it rains."

"Aah... what are you talking about." The skeleton said and grinned. "I just wanted to add a little **extraordinary** these days."

From what the skeleton said, the spider burst out laughing again. The skeleton also laughed a little. They continued the conversation:

"What have you done... I will die of laughter now." The spider said. "So what will you do with a **random** corpse."

"Huh... You don't make me laugh either." The skeleton said, smiling. "I don't want to be **dead**."

"Yeah, jokes it's _funny_." The spider said, a little surprised by the words spoken. "Oh, I didn’t want to. Let's continue the conversation."

"Well... how's your brother cave spider doing? Does the bar still work?" The skeleton asked.

"Everything is norm with my brother. As always, poisonous businesses are going as they should. I've always been so interested in why caves have more poison." The spider answered. "And with the bar, everything is fine, it still works. We can go somehow."

"Yeeeah... I haven’t been there for a long time... Are the bartenders the same?"

"Yes! Oshi makes cocktails so wonderful! Well, Spent is there too."

"He! With a cut in the eye? Right?" The skeleton exclaimed. "He needed to defend himself when Steve approached him. He is so foolish."

"Yes, it's him... but he is not foolish! He was just too kind in those days. Not like now."

"Yea... now... he is not so kind."

For some time they walked in silence, looking at the forests (and bypassing the solar gaps). But suddenly the spider asked: “Listen, Step, how are you doing with the zombie?”. The skeleton stopped, choking slightly. And then he answered: “What is wrong with you ?! As soon as he met the drowned, he began to spend more time with him. But you are my best friend!”. Friends continued their walk. But here they came to the end of the forest and could not go any further. _Skeletons_ are one of those hostile mobs to which the sun is harmful. Then the spider asked:

"But how can the zombie spend a lot of time with the drowned if he cannot swim?"

"Well, the drowned comes to him along the river... They talk there in the meadow." The skeleton answered, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry to asked. It was just interesting how..."

"And they have fun with the squid!" The skeleton interrupted him.

"With the squid?!" The spider exclaimed in surprise. "They are stupid idiots like bungs..."

"Not a squid like everyone else." The skeleton replied. "He’s newbie, recently sailed here."

The spider did not answer his friend and was silent for a long time, probably thinking. And then he said: “Hey, we always thought the squids were... um... dumb. But we never watched them for a long time, but saw only what they were doing at the moment!". The skeleton looked at his friend and then asked: "And what are you getting at?".

The spider answered him: “Let's watch them for some weeks! We will see what comes of this!”. The skeleton was dumbfounded, but then replied: “Mmm... An interesting idea. But let's not a some weeks, but what about... 10 days! Yea! 10. I like 10 days." The spider said: “Let's! But how do we do this? You burn in the sun". But immediately the answer followed: “Everything is simple! We will take a potion from burning! I know where it is”. It was noticeable that the sun was already setting, and friends said goodbye.

Early in the morning they met at the same place. The skeleton took and drank from the bottle that was in his hands. And friends moved to the river. Along the river, they found a place where there were several squids. They began their fascinating observation, which the skeleton called "10 days following Squids". And the spider kept a diary of observations. It was still early and the squids were asleep. The skeleton rested on the grass to make it more convenient. A lot of time passed, and the skeleton said:

"Why do they sleep so long? How boring." The skeleton rolled over on his back.

"I don't know. Maybe, early." The spider replied. "It’s convenient for you, you can lie comfortably on your back."

"Do not complain, Petrovich. It is your idea to watch them."

"Oh, okay."

Some time has passed. The sun's rays have already hit the water. And then in the water the skeleton and the spider saw seething, there were many bubbles, and there was a strange hum in the water. The skeleton dipped his head into the water, because squids were not visible due to the bubbles. There he heard and saw the squids waking up. They do it rather strange: each sduid under the water emitted a rumbling and released a lot of bubbles, and they also very quickly moved their tentacles, while remaining in one place.

The skeleton pulled his head out of the water. After that, all this seething awakening ended, probably they finally woke up and stopped. The spider asked what the skeleton saw there to write in a diary. And the skeleton described what he saw. They continued their observations. But today, the squids behaved as usual all day. They were just as dumb. So they just watched how these creatures stupidly crashed into the banks of the river or simply did not move.

It was evening already. And the friends decided to roll out their carpets to sleep. The spider is not very happy with today's observations spoke:

"Uh, today they behaved as usual, we see them."

"Don’t worry, Petrovich, today is only the first day." The skeleton decided to cheer up a friend.

"May... maybe we will stop it all." The spider said in frustration.

The skeleton grabbed him by the belly, picked up and said:

"Just don’t give up like that! This is only the first day!"

"But, but... They didn’t do anything so unusual!"

"Today we saw the most unusual!" The skeleton shouted.

"W-what is i-it?" The spider asked a little scared.

"We! We have seen the awakening of these creatures! I have never seen anyone wake up like this." The skeleton answered him.

"Well. Yes... you're right."

The skeleton released the spider. It was already night. And friends went to sleep on the carpets. This is truly unusual. Is this really how squids wake up? I wonder what will happen next. In the meantime, the stars in the sky are beautiful and the moon is huge and bright.


End file.
